The Cartoonist
by Hillsy21
Summary: A one-shot about a boring day that turns very interesting when the Bagdasarian's come to visit. Two cartoon portraits make the CGI character's ask the questions Chipmunk fans have been asking for fifty years. All in all, a light read and a bit of fun.


**Author's Note: This is just a random one-shot for a bit of a laugh. It points out some obvious questions in my opinion.**

**The Cartoonist**

Today, Dave was bored...very bored...majorly bored...So bored that he couldn't even find the strength to get out of bed. It was nine in the morning and he had a deadline to meet with writing a new song...But he couldn't even be bothered doing that.

The Chipmunks were the same. The Chipettes had gone on a shopping trip with Claire earlier that morning, so that left the boys to their own devices.

Simon was failing to have any interest in a Twilight book; Jeanette kept insisting that it was the best thing since Romeo and Juliet. He however decided that Harry Potter would do him just fine. Theodore was (of course) in the kitchen. He loved cooking, but he was so used to having Eleanor with him, it just wasn't as fun alone anymore. Alvin was laying in the couch, mumbling the lyrics to _Cooler Than Me. _Usually he'd be versing Brittany on Dance-Dance Revolution.

Suddenly, a new noise caused his ears to prick up. It was coming from outside and got louder and louder. Alvin knew that noise quite well and became very excited. He jumped off the couch and leaped onto the front windowsill, his tail waving as madly as a dog. Sure enough, coming up the road to the new house was a leather-bound couple on a black Harley Davidson. Alvin's mouth spread into a huge smile as the Harley pulled up on the driveway.

Simon and Theodore scrambled after Alvin through the cat-flap in the door and landed in a pile on the welcome mat. All three waited impatiently for the couple to take their helmets off. The first was a grey haired man with a kind face, brown eyes and a cheesy grin; Ross Bagdasarian Jr. The other rider dismounted the motorbike after him and pulled off their helmet revealing a beautiful, blonde haired woman with a toothy smile plastered on her face; Janice Karman.

"Ross! Janice!" the boys exclaimed loudly, running over to their friends. The couple knelt down next to each other just in time for the Chipmunks to climb up onto their laps. Ross grinned as Alvin climbed on top of his head and sat, looking at him from upside down. Theodore ran into Janice's arms and gave her the biggest hug he could manage. Simon rested himself between each of their shoulders and asked, "Where have you been? We haven't seen you for months!"

"We've been travelling around each state on the old bike there," Janice replied, referring to the Harley behind them, "We're going down to Arizona in a few days time, but we wanted to come back and visit you guys first. So, where's the Chipettes today?"

"On a shopping trip with Claire at the new mall." said Alvin, "Brittany had been nagging her for weeks to go." Alvin rolled his eyes. Ross chuckled.

"What about Dave?" he asked, pulling Alvin off his head and placing him on his shoulder, "Surely he's not still in bed?"

"Well, he was the last time I saw him," said Theodore, "I think he fell back asleep."

"Yeah well, he's not going to stay like that while I'm here." exclaimed Ross and with that he stood up and walked into the house, Alvin still on his shoulder. Simon and Theodore fought over what Janice was going to see first. Ross strode over to Dave's bedroom door and listened for the slightest noise coming from within the room. Sure enough, there was the sound of Dave snoring loudly. Grinning, Alvin and Ross crept in quietly and sat on either side of the bed.

"He's in pretty deep isn't he?" remarked Alvin in a whisper. Ross just kept a finger to his mouth and leaned in next to Dave's ear.

"_Dave_..." whispered Ross: there was no reaction.

"Dave..." said Ross, a little bit louder. Dave stirred a little, but stayed in a peaceful slumber.

"Dave...Come on man!" Ross repeated in his normal voice.

"Ma, I don't wanna go to school today. I have a headache." Dave mumbled in his sleep. Alvin started laughing, but Ross kept him silent.

"It's me, Ross!"

"Ross, I don't wanna go to school..."

"Oh for Christ's sake! DAVE!" Ross shouted, shoving Dave off the bed. Alvin laughed harder. Ross gave a look of defeat and started for the door, Alvin following. Janice, Simon and Theodore peered in to see what was going on. But Ross turned around and walked back over a second later for one last shot.

He took a deep breath, paused for a moment then roared_, "GGGEEETTT UUUPPP!"_

Dave sat bolt upright to find himself on the floor and several people laughing at him madly. His old friend was grinning down at him in triumph while his boys were rolling on the floor cackling their little lungs off. Janice was leaning against the doorway, she was laughing so hard. It took a while for Dave to fully comprehend what was going on around him. When it all came to him, he put on a grimace.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Let's all make fun of Dave because he didn't get a lot of sleep last night! Hardy har-har!" He groaned sarcastically. He got up and walked into the kitchen with the rest following behind.

"...So anyway, we were about to head to Arizona, but decided to pay a visit here first." Finished Janice a few hours later. It appeared she and Ross had been in nearly all the states within the past few months. Everybody was seated in the dining room for lunch. Claire had dropped the Chipettes home. Dave, finally dressed, had cooked a spare chicken for him, Ross and Janice, while the chipmunks had a salad roll each to suit their more vegetarian diets.

"I hate riding the Harley in the rain. It gets to point of being very dangerous sometimes," added Ross, biting into a chicken leg, "But I still think it's the best way to tour around the country side." Alvin nodded in agreement even though he had never been on a road bike before. He had taken a shine to Ross ever since he showed Alvin how to pick a lock open. Since then, Alvin had regarded him as a cross between a big brother and a favourite uncle.

"You see, we met this well known cartoonist in Alabama," began Janice again taking a sip of soda before continuing on, "His name is Harrison Telford. He owns this shop where he sells cartoon drawings of celebrities and their families. Of course, we found one portrait of the Chipmunks and you Dave. Another one of the Chipettes was there too. We bought them both to show you. I personally love them."

Janice walked over to the backpack she had been wearing on the Harley and pulled out two A3 portraits and placed them on the table. The Chipettes crowded around the one on the left, while Dave and the boys stared at the one on the right. All seven were amazed at what they saw:

Alvin's cartoon double was holding a harmonica in his hands and looking up at the cartoon Dave with a cheeky grin. He had blue eyes, not brown and was wearing a red baseball cap. Instead of a sweater, this Alvin was wearing a red turtleneck that reached his feet with the trade mark yellow A. He wore blue and white chequered shoes. There were no proper chipmunk markings on this Alvin's fur and seemed to be missing a tail. He looked like a human-chipmunk hybrid.

Simon's cartoon double had the same design and looked like Alvin's slightly taller identical twin. He had the same greyish blue eyes as the Simon staring at him, but his glasses were blue instead of black. He too wore a dark blue turtle neck that reached his feet where he wore red and white chequered shoes. This Simon stood confidently in the middle of the picture with his hands behind his back, with a smug look on his face.

Theodore's cartoon double was a little bit shorter and plumper than his brother's designs. He looked more nervous than anything else in the cartoon Dave's arms. He wore the same shoes as Alvin and a green turtleneck that ran down to his feet as well. His bottle green eyes seemed to sparkle with innocence and smiled up at the 'real' Theodore.

Dave's cartoon double seemed a little taller than the 'real' Dave. He had the same black hair, kind smile, greyish eyes and gentle touch as he looked down at Theodore. He wore a maroon collared shirt with a purplish sweater over it, grey casual pants and beige, suede shoes. He had broader shoulders and pretty muscular. The 'real' Dave grinned at it in spite of himself and looked over at the boys designs in interest.

The Chipettes were staring down at their own cartoon likenesses. Each Chipette were in the same designs as the Chipmunks:

Brittany's cartoon double was posing in the middle of the picture with her arms in the air like a ballerina. Her eyes were electric blue; her hair was auburn with a blondish tinge, styled in a ponytail with bangs swept across her face. She wore pink ballet shoes with yellow legwarmers, white stockings, a pink thrill dress and a yellow bow around her neck.

Jeanette's cartoon double looked as clumsy as the 'real' Jeanette, looking shy and timid next to Brittany. With purple glasses, a navy blue baggy turtle neck, a purple skirt, baggy white socks and blue sneaker with the laces undone, she looked quite the mess. She had hazel eyes, a petite pink nose and her hair was tied up in a messy bun with a mauve ribbon.

Eleanor's cartoon double looked very confident and happy next to Jeanette. She was blonde with the pig tails as usual, had chocolate brown eyes and a graceful smile as she held a soccer ball in her hands. She wore black dress shoes with white socks, a long-sleeved white shirt with a green waist coat and a two-toned green tie around her neck. To finish it off, she had a green skirt.

All the designs seemed to be styled in the eighties. Nobody seemed to know what to think. They took their time to take a look at the other drawings in complete silence. Ross and Janice were watching and waiting patiently for everyone's reactions.

"Well? What do you think?" asked Ross after several more minutes. Everyone looked over at the still seated couple.

"Um...well," started Alvin slowly, "I think we all have a few questions. First of all...Why am I wearing something that looks like a dress?"

"Why am I wearing legwarmers?" Brittany demanded to know, "And who on earth would wear an ugly bow like that?"

"Obviously you do." Remarked Simon. Brittany threw him an ugly look as he asked, "Where on earth are our tails?"

"And why do we look half human?" quizzed Jeanette curiously, "I don't look like I have any fur on me at all!"

"Why do I look like Prince Eric off _The Little Mermaid_?" asked Dave, "Not that I'm complaining, but still..."

"I love that waistcoat," commented Eleanor, "But my eyes aren't brown..."

"Am I really that big in real life?" asked Theodore, "I had no idea..."

"The thing is...we all look..." finished Alvin, "Absolutely ridiculous."

There was a moment of silence before everyone burst into a large fit of laughter at the pictures in front of them. Dave doubled over onto his knees and held himself steady. The chipmunks collapsed into each other for support. Ross and Janice fell off their chairs onto the floor, rolling around and cackling happily.

The pictures disappeared into Janice's backpack as she and Ross got ready to head off before dark. It had been a wonderful surprise for everybody involved and certainly made it hard to say good-bye so soon. There was hugging, laughing, handshaking, wishes of good health and good-byes as the couple finally roared up the road and out of sight.

All in all, just another grand day to look back on in the months to come...

_**Fin**_


End file.
